


The Mighty Hououin Kyouma's Christmas Prank

by lethallady



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: The Future Gadget Lab had one crucial Christmas decoration missing- a Christmas tree, but no worries, Okabe Rintarou/Hououin Kyouma has an 'excellent' idea.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Mighty Hououin Kyouma's Christmas Prank

The year had gone past quickly, and now it was nearly Christmas Eve. Recently they had been busy decorating the Future Gadget Lab, and now they were presumably done, but as Okabe inspected his lab, he realised one thing was missing. A Christmas tree. Suddenly, a brilliant idea worthy of the mighty Hououin Kyouma sprang to mind. He cleared his throat to get Mayuri's, who was sewing on the couch, attention. “Ahem, Mayuri, how can Hououin Kyouma’s lab lack a Christmas tree?” 

She looked up, and her eyes widened, “We did forget to put a Christmas tree! I’ll go get one right no-” she was getting up from the couch ready to leave when Okabe stopped her. 

“I, Hououin Kyouma, would not accept the Christmas tree of the unwise commoners,” he grinned mischievously, “I shall prove to the world, that the Kurisumasu tree is superior above all Christmas trees!” 

“Kuri- oh,” Mayuri chuckled, “How are you going to dress Kurisu as a Christmas tree, Okarin?”

He announced in his deep Kyouma voice, “Mayuri Shiina, you will be in charge of the making of the magnificent Christmas tree costume for my Assistant. I’m counting on you.”

She saluted enthusiastically, “I’ll work on it right away!” She smiled and hurried out of the lab to buy the materials needed for Kurisu’s costume. Okabe smiled to himself. He could almost imagine Kurisu’s face when she wears Mayuri’s costume. He indulged himself in his own imagination just as he heard a creak at the door, and in came the subject of the Kurisumasu tree. 

“Why was Mayuri running out of the lab?” was the first thing she said. Typical of his pestering assistant. 

“Well, as you see, Assistant, it is nearing Christmas Eve, and we are all busy preparing for the party we all planned for that night. Mayuri was probably going to buy some more food,” he explained.

She raised her eyebrows, looking skeptical, “We already have a lot of food.”

“Christina, you are not the one to decide the definition of ‘a lot of food’!”

Her reaction was just as he expected, “There’s no -tina!” She grumbled and flopped down onto the couch. “Anyways, I came here to ask you about how your progress at college had been,” she began, “If you want to get accepted into Viktor Chondria University, they won’t want to see low-quality work.”

A wide grin spread across his face, “And why do you care so much? You have been asking about it very frequently lately. Could it be…” 

Kurisu blushed, “P-pervert! It’s not like what you think! If you want your ideas to get known by the public you need to have a decent degree! You- you can’t stay a self-proclaimed mad scientist forever! At least make yourself an official one.” 

“Ah, I see, my lowly assistant admires the brilliance of the mighty Hououin Kyouma!” he announced, struck a pose, and laughed. He heard the sounds of the creaking of the couch as Kurisu got up and walked to the fridge. 

She absent-mindedly retrieved a bottle of Dr Pepper as she retorted, “Don’t put it like that, moron. You always talk about being a mad scientist so much that I think it’s best if it becomes official...unless it makes you even more delusional.” 

“You’re drinking my choice for the drink of the intellectuals,” he noted.

Her eyes widened as her face turned bright red, “Tea is the international drink of the intellectuals! And you have so much Dr Pepper in your fridge that it’s now very likely that by random chance someone will retrieve a bottle of Dr Pepper!”

* * *

As promised, Mayuri had finished Kurisu’s costume hours before their Christmas Eve party. Mayuri wrapped it in a gift box, “When should I hand it to her?”

He smiled, “When we all exchange gifts for each other, give it to her and make her wear it. Tell her that it is a special costume you made for her.”

She smiled, “Kurisu would look lovely in it! And Okarin, if Kurisu refuses, can you convince her? I know you’re the best person to do so!” 

Okabe felt his face grow hot, “H-Hououin Kyouma isn’t the one to get his stubborn assistant to try on a costume,” he stuttered. 

“Oh, stop being tsundere, pleeeaaase?” Mayuri looked at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed, “U-uh, f-fine.” 

* * *

Okabe clapped for attention, “Everyone, it is now the time to exchange our gifts! Whatever gift you get, there’s no swapping it with someone else! And, Christina, Mayuri has also made a gift specially for you.”

Kurisu looked surprised, “What is it?”

“Mayushii made a costume that will fit Kurisu like a second skin! Try it on!” 

“I-I’m not into costumes and these things…”

Okabe smirked, “Christina, humbly accept your gift and try it on!” 

Kurisu scowled at him, and turned to smile politely at Mayuri. What a tsundere. “Alright, I’ll try it on.” 

The anticipation grew on him as Okabe waited for Kurisu to change into the costume. Then, Kurisu emerged from the curtains, looking a little self-conscious, “How...do I look?” She glanced skeptically at the costume, “Why does it look like a Christmas tree…?”

A wide grin spread across his face, and he spread out his arms dramatically, “Kurisu, you are now the supreme Kurisumasu tree!”

Her face resembled a tomato, “OKABE!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OkaKuri fanfic! I got the idea of a Kurisumasu tree from a friend XD Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
